This invention is directed to a hydrant for delivery of hot or cold water through a single discharge and more particularly one with a push and turn operation.
It is often desirable to have both hot and cold water available at a hydrant. While the temperature of the water discharge can vary, sometimes when only hot water is discharged the temperature can be of a degree that poses a potential risk for the user. Likewise, there may be situations when one desires to prohibit access to hot water through a hydrant having the delivery of hot or cold water which is not presently available.
It is therefore a principal object of this invention to provide a hydrant for delivery of hot or cold water through a single discharge conduit having a push and turn operation.
It is a further object of this invention to enhance the safe use of the hydrant.
It is still further an object of this invention to provide a hydrant for delivery of hot or cold water where access to hot water can be restricted.
A hydrant for delivery of hot or cold water from a single discharge conduit has first and second fluid inlet pipes in parallel spaced relation. The pipes have forward and rearward ends and are connected respectively to sources of hot and cold pressurized water.
A laterally extending fluid conduit member connects the forward ends of the first and second fluid inlet pipes and is in communication therewith.
A fluid closure valve is located in the rearward ends of each of the first and second fluid pipes.
A valve rod having forward and rearward ends rotatably extends through the laterally extending fluid conduit and through the forward ends of the first and second inlet pipes and has one end operatively connected to the closure valves in the rearward ends of the fluid inlet pipes. The forward end of the rod has a plurality of male splines. A spring-loaded handle is located on a protruding forward end of the valve rods to permit the manual movement of the rods to open or close the fluid closure valves. The handle has a plurality of female splines or grooves that slideably engage the male splines of the rod when the handle is compressed toward the rod. The spring of the spring-loaded handle normally keeps the male and female splines out of engagement. When the spring-loaded handle is manually pushed inwardly to compress the spring, the splines engage and will permit the rod to be rotated to open the valve.
A fluid outlet port has a rearward end in communication with the laterally extending fluid conduit and extends forwardly and downwardly and terminates in a hose threaded portion. A check valve is located in the fluid exit conduit to prevent fluid flow therein only towards the forward end of the fluid exit conduit.